The Storm
by Calichic
Summary: ONESHOT- Bella is left home alone for the weekend. A storm comes in. What if Edwards come and helps her? First Story. Read and Review PLZ!


In the little town of Forks, something seemed to be brewing. No, not with vampires and werewolves, but a huge storm. The day at the high school was bearable but they were told to stay inside for the rest of the weekend. For Bella, she was scared to death of storms, and with a window at the front of the house, who knows what could happen.

The school day ended quickly and before anyone knew it, the rain had gotten heavier, the clouds darker, and the wind was thrashing into everyone's faces. The Cullen's' and Bella were walking out of the school, when the wind seemed to have picked up. Bella buried her head into Edward's shoulder while he tightened his grip around her, whispering so low only she and the Cullen's could hear,

"Are you alright, love?"

She nodded into his shoulder. They made there way back to the cars, where people were frantically trying to find their cars and get away into their homes.

"I'm going to take Bella home." Edward announced and the others nodded and got into their respectable cars driving off at a tremendously slow pace for them. Bella got into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, shaking off the hair that was in her face, while Edward slid in driver's seat. He looked at her with his topaz eyes and studied her face. Bella stared back but his eyes were making her feel uncomfortable so she looked away.

"Bella, love, you haven't said a word all day. What is wrong?" Ugh, the pleading eyes she can't resist. She sighed but kept looking ahead.

"I'm just a little worried that's all." His eyes softened at the tone in her voice, he knew she truly was worried.

"Charlie's going to be gone for the weekend, isn't he?"

Bella waved that question off with the flick of her hand, which Edward caught and kissed the back of it.

"It doesn't matter. I will be fine being alone. Can we please just get home?"

Edward bent over to kiss her cheek, which left a tingling sensation on her left cheek, which Bella touched and smiled. The rest of the way home, a comfortable silence took over the car. They arrived at Bella's home in 5 minutes.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?' Bella loved it when Edward was worried about her. He always wanted her to feel safe.

"I promise I will be fine alone." Even though Bella was not fine, its not like Edward can read her mind anyways. That frustrated him a lot. Edward stared into her eyes for a long moment, then kissed the top of her head, whispering,

"I'll be back later." She smiled, got out of the car, into the pouring rain, and ran into the house, only turning back to wave at Edward. He drove away after she closed the door.

She sighed getting into the house, all alone in this creepy house for a whole weekend, with the weather horrible. How she wanted to be with Edward right now. She made her way upstairs to drop her bag off. She opened the door to an empty room, she looked at the rocking chair Edward usually sits in, was empty. Bella, she told herself, you need to learn to be independent.

Bella walked over to the window, opening it, and sticking her head out and squinting out into the rain and wind. Everything seemed so unusual to Bella. She had never heard of such a big storm heading into Forks.

She brought her head back in, taking a look in her mirror, grabbing her bag of toiletries, and walking into the bathroom. She needed a hot shower to end the day. After changing into her old sweatpants and white beater with holes in it, she looked in her closet for a sweatshirt. She found the sweatshirt she had stolen from Edward. Pulling it over her head, she went downstairs to make herself some dinner. She looked in the fridge and pulled out some lasagna they had the night before and stuck it in the microwave, heating it up.

Pulling it out, she found some water to drink and carried everything to the table, once again reading _Wuthering Heights_. After eating, she ran upstairs to her room hoping Edward would be there. Sure enough, Edward was sitting in the rocking chair when she got up there.

Edward smiled when he saw how happy she was to see him; he opened his arms, which she flew right into. He laughed when he saw the sweatshirt on her. She pulled away to look at him.

"What's so funny?" He chuckled at her quizzical look.

"You found my favorite sweatshirt." Her face softened and she rose off his lap, starting towards her closet, slowly taking the sweatshirt off. Edward rose when he saw this, and rushed over to her, slowly pulling the sweatshirt back down. She turned to look at him again, and he smiled that crooked smile that left her staring blankly at him for a moment.

"Don't you want this back?' She didn't understand.

"No, it looks better on you. I was just kidding love." She smiled and rose on the tips of her toes to kiss his stone lips. They moved softly against hers. She slowly pulled her arms around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair, as he brought his to her waist. The kisses were soft and playful and both Bella and Edward were smiling into the kisses.

Edward was the first to pull away. Bella pouted.

"You really know how to ruin the fun don't you Edward." Edward smiled the same crooked smile he did moments before all the kisses started.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. That's not fair. You can't do the crooked smile." He kept smiling at her.

"Edward you know that is not fair." Bella groaned and backed away from Edward, landing softly on the edge of her bed. Edward walked over to her sitting next to her, pushing her arms down softly as she yawned and laid back on her pillow.

"Edward?" He looked at her with warm topaz eyes, after pulling the quilts up on her body.

"Hmm? Yes, my love?" She looked up at him with tired eyes.

"I love you Edward." He bent down, placing a soft kiss on her lips, and bending down to her ear, whispering,

"I love you too Bella." She smiled before drifting off into a sleep. Edward left for a while, thinking that she would be fine sleeping for a while. Once he was gone, the rain started thrashing against the house more then it had before, the wind started howling, and the tree next to Bella's window started scraping against the window, making weird shapes on the floorboards. Around 2 o'clock in the morning, Bella started to toss and turn in her bed. She started to make noises before settling down again. Edward came through the window, looking at her. He suddenly was frowning as he heard his name being yelled.

"Edward! Edward!" She started to toss and turn again, thrashing out on the quilts. Edward rushed over to her, sliding in next to her, being as careful as possible. She began to say his name more, yelling for help, wanting him to come save her.

"Edward! Help me! He has me! I need you Edward! Help m-" She let out an ear piercing scream as Edward clamped a hand over her mouth. He started to whisper calming words in her ear like, I'm here Bella don't worry, I'm here. She was still struggling but Edward kept his arms around her mouth and waist. She finally stopped and Edward released her mouth not her waist. She awoke slowly and turned to see Edward's topaz eyes staring at her. She turned completely around and saw him still staring. She ran her hand down his cheek, smiling before kissing his lips. He closed his eyes and pulled her to him never breaking the kiss. She smiled into the kiss before he pulled he on top of him, keeping one hand on the small of her back and the other traveled down her outer thigh, sending shivers of delight down her back. One had she had on the side of his face, making sure he would stay there, the other in his hair. The kisses were just as soft as they were last time, both being careful not to hurt the other. Edward pulled the covers higher above the two of them, making sure Bella would stay warm in the arms of him.

Edward pulled away, looking into her eyes, seeing if anything was wrong.

"Edward, I'm fine. It was just a bad nightmare. I'm fine now that you are here." He smiled at her and they resumed kissing until morning came. If it ever came. But they didn't care, they were with each other, and I think that was all they ever wanted.

Ok so this was my first real ONESHOT…please tell me what you think!

Cali xoxoxox


End file.
